


smirk.

by paradis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott arrives in Hawaii on a Monday and gets approved for the part on a Tuesday. That’s exactly how long it takes for them to decide he’s the perfect Danno and that’s exactly how long it takes for him to start wondering what he got himself into. Then he meets Alex.</p><p>And he really starts to wonder what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written completely on impulse after reading something on tumblr - idk, what my problem is. I have issues, right, okay, I'm just going to go back and hide in my cave again.
> 
> But I do think Alex has the best smirks, okay?

Scott arrives in Hawaii on a Monday and gets approved for the part on a Tuesday. That’s exactly how long it takes for them to decide he’s the perfect Danno and that’s exactly how long it takes for him to start wondering what he got himself into. Then he meets Alex.

And he really starts to wonder what he got himself into. And if he should turn around and fly straight back to L.A. or not.

\--

He meets Alex for their first read-through on Tuesday evening and he’s sporting a big and crazy grin and the first thing he says is “Oh, this is going to be _fun._ ” Scott narrows his eyes and chews on his bottom lip and tries to decide how to respond to that but he comes up with nothing. Zip. Zilch.

Yes, this was a bad idea.

So they read through, all the while with Alex sporting the most ridiculous smirk Scott has ever seen on a man’s face before – like he’s gotten the best lay ever, but Scott doesn’t think he’s gotten laid yet (but what does he know?) – and Scott trying to figure the guy out. It turns out Australian guys with pretty faces and good acting skills are a little hard to piece together, go figure. Scott tumbles through his penthouse hotel door late that night, feeling tired and mindfucked and not at all appreciative for it.

Scott ends up sleeping like the dead until his alarm goes off the next morning and he bolts up like a shot, sitting straight up and looking wildly around, a little confused as to where he is. He has to think slow and careful about the last forty-eight hours to place where he is and what’s been going on before he remembers anything. He’s been on the go since the plane touched ground on the Island and if he’s honest, he could use a breather. The truth is he knows he probably won’t get one of those for a long time.

He gets himself up and showered and makes his way to the lot, where Alex is just stepping out of his trailer. He shoots him another one of those smirks and Scott’s stomach drops a little. He doesn’t know what the fuck those smirks are about, but they’re sure as hell making him a little pissed off, he’s not going to lie. (He’s lying, they’re making him a _lot_ pissed off, okay?) The script for the pilot episode is in his hands and it’s getting more and more wrinkled with every glimpse of Alex’s stupid smirk.

 

By the middle of the day, Scott is ready to blow. Alex is clingy – the stick-to-your-side, follow-you-around-like-a-lost-puppy, look-like-a-lost-puppy _clingy_ , all the while managing to still wear that _stupid_ smirk, and Scott can’t handle it. He cannot _handle_ it. He whirls around in the middle of piling fruit up on his plate and smacks straight into Alex’s chest and that is – that is _it._ He huffs loudly and looks up at the big moron with his big, stupid, wonderful smirk that’s just this side of smug, like always.

“Okay,” he says. “What is your problem? Like, seriously?”

The smirk doesn’t even budge and Scott – Scott has _problems_ with that (he refuses to admit that he might actually enjoy the smirk and the face that is wearing it, because it is too early in their relationship and the day itself to face reality). The smirk might even get a little larger, if Scott is being honest with himself. He narrows his eyes, points a finger at Alex, “What?” he growls.

“It’s nothing,” Alex says in his smooth, laid back accent.

“It’s _something_!” Scott shouts, jumping up on his tip-toes so he’s nose-to-nose with him. People under the lunch-tent are starting to stare nervously at him and – oh _fuck_ , he didn’t want to come across as one of those diva actors on the _first day_ on set, Jesus Christ, this is all Alex’s fault – he takes a deep breath and tells himself to calm down. Alex leans back a little but only looks amused. He shrugs and deepens his smirk and Scott refuses to growl, he really does, but it threatens to tear out of his throat anyways and – this is not going to go down well. “You’re unbearable!” he shouts, “I don’t even know what to say to you, seriously! With your smirks and your looks and your shrugs and your – your _face_!” He scowls, sounding petulant, even to his own ears.

Alex chuckles.

Scott sees red.

He throws his plate down on the table and stomps right the fuck out of the tent, not even caring what he comes across as. They can all kiss his ass and that’s that. He’s going to continue on this way until he figures out Alex and his dumb, pretty, smirk-y face. He sighs and makes his way back to his trailer for the ibuprofen he’s realizing he’s going to be needing more and more over the months.

\--

A week passes with the same smirk on Alex’s face and the same dark mood over Scott’s head. It’s hard for him to adjust to a TV-show filming schedule, a new state to live in, and nearly no one he knows surrounding him. A few of his friends fly out to visit him, see how he’s settled in, and he talks to his dad a couple times, but for the most part he’s feeling pretty alone.

The following Wednesday night comes up and there’s a knock on his door. He goes to answer it and Alex-the-Smirker is on the other side. He huffs, “You,” and crosses his arms.

“Me,” Alex grins, giving him a crooked grin instead of a smirk this time.

“Well,” Scott says, “Can I like, help you, or something?”

“Can I come in?” Alex asks, gesturing towards the inside of Scott’s suite and Scott looks around for a minute before looking back at Alex. He looks him up and down for a minute before he sighs and nods.

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, stepping back and opening the door wider. Alex steps through the door and Scott closes it while he looks around the room.

“Nice view, mate,” Alex says nodding towards the balcony, and Scott shrugs.

“ ‘s alright,” he says, but he feels homesick so he can’t really appreciate the view too much at the moment. He knows he’ll adjust eventually, enough that he won’t be so grumpy every time someone even _mentions,_ the word ‘L.A.’ in a sentence, or talks about movies instead of TV shows. It’s just a matter of time and waiting.

“You don’t like it?” Alex asks, smiling again.

“I like it alright,” Scott insists, shooting him a glare, automatically getting defensive.

“Alright alright,” Alex says, holding his hands up in a ‘don’t-shoot-me’ gesture, the smirk settling back into place.

“What do you _want_ , Alex?” Scott huffs, crossing his arms again.

“Well, you asked, the other day, what was with the –“

“Stupid smirk,” Scott interrupts, “Smug grins, puppy dog looks, following me around, cheery eyes –“

“I get it,” Alex interrupts, having the gall to look amused instead of offended. Scott shoots him a dirty look.

“Is that why you’re here? To tell me? ‘Cause I’m all ears buddy, believe me.”

Alex stays quiet for a minute, studying him, before he says, “It’s you.”

Scott thinks he needs to clean his ears out. He cocks his head to the side, says, “What, I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s you. Because you’re my Danno.”

“Ha, I can’t – I don’t –“ he breaks off and laughs nervously, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying there, man.”

“The second I met you,” Alex says, leaning forward eagerly, “I knew you were it, and it just made me so happy, because I knew that the two of us, we were gonna do it, you know? We were going to make the chemistry _work_ for this show, okay? And I was right. You’re perfect, Scotty. Perfect. You’re my Danno. And that makes me happy.”

“That’s what makes you smirk?” Scott demands, hand on his hip, looking incredulous. He’s pretty sure he has his deer-in-the-headlights face on, but hey, what can he say? The guy just took him by surprise.

“Yes,” Alex nods.

“That’s what makes you follow me around?” He demands.

“Yes.”

“That’s what gives you that stupid puppy face?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a puppy –“ he breaks off at Scott’s face and then nods.

“And the cheery eyes?”

“Yes,” Alex says quieter now.

“Christ,” Scott says. “I was kind of an asshat to you this past week, what with you being all happy and stuff, huh?”

“It kind of kept you in character,” Alex says, grinning crookedly again. Scott rolls his eyes.

“Wanna go grab some dinner? I’ll even think about apologizing,” Scott offers.

\--

Two months in and Scott is adjusting pretty well. He likes certain parts of his job pretty well.

Mostly, he just likes Alex. Alex and even Alex’s smirks.

The best part, he thinks, as Alex comes up and wraps his arms around him, is that Alex likes him, too.

“I’m glad we picked you,” he murmurs, and Scott will never get tired of agreeing with him on just that one thing.


End file.
